eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
2nd Down
'The Five Second Wall ' (5秒の壁 "5 Byō no Kabe") is the 2nd chapter of Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata's Eyeshield 21 manga series. Summary Sena tells Mamori that he joined the American Football Club. He says that Kurita is very nice while Hiruma worst. Though, Mamori comments that Sena cannot handle the American Football Tournament, to which Sena replies that he is only the team manager. Mamori then asks him why he is going to school so early in the morning. He proudly says that they have a team meeting. Later, Hiruma drags a tied up Sena, saying that they should start practicing. Hiruma then greets Kurita, who is busy practicing and asks if it isn't to early to practice. Kurita replies by saying that he is so glad that they have three members in the team that he woke up so early. Hiruma then notices that Kurita broke one of their equipment, with Sena thinking that his power is frightening. Hiruma says that he can't do anything about it anymore and claims that he will tell the principal to get a new one, with a scary aura forming around him, scaring Sena more. He and Kurita start arguing while Sena looks around, checking the equipment. Sena got curious about the rope ladder lying on the ground and asks Kurita about it. Kurita says that it is used for the ladder drill and explains the way of using it and its benefits. Sena starts practicing on it, eventually stopping later. He realizes that he joined the practice without even realizing. Hiruma then announces the practice they are going to do. Kurita says that after doing the 40 meter dash, he will rest. Hiruma then remembers that they it has been a long time since they did it. He makes Kurita run first, telling him to show him the effects of his morning practice. Kurita complains that he cannot run very fast immediately and starts preparing. Sena asks Hiruma about the 40 yard dash and he explains it to him. He also says that the fastest runner in high school is Shin Seijuro. Kurita says that he is ready to start. He runs and ends up finishing it in 6.5 seconds, much to the anger of Hiruma. He then says that he will show them how it is really done and runs, finishing in 5.1 seconds. He says that he just ran his best record. He then tells Sena that it is his turn, but Sena declines. Hiruma forces him and he finishes it in 5 seconds flat. Hiruma researches about Sena, places a bone at Sena's back and summons Cerberos, his dog. Cerberos then chases Sena, making Sena finish the 40 yard dash in merely 4.2 seconds, surprising Kurita. Hiruma says that with Sena, they will win the tournament. And when Sena and Kurita ask him when will the tournament start, he replies that it will start the next day. His answer then shocks both of them, exclaiming that it is too soon. Characters In Order of Appearance #Sena Kobayakawa #Mamori Anezaki #Yoichi Hiruma #Ryokan Kurita #Some Deimon students #An unnamed Deimon teacher #Shin Seijuro (mentioned) Events, Showdowns and Matches Events *Sena beats the record of the 40 yard dash Showdowns *None Matches *None Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 1